Better Than Nothing
by Baxter54132
Summary: Gary does a lot of things to annoy Ash, but is there a hidden meaning behind his actions? Palletshipping drabble collection Chapter 5: Five Words: Oak always answers the young trainer's eager questions. Then, when the conversation starts to lull he waits patiently for the five words that always seem to slip through Ash's lips. "Have you heard from Gary?"
1. Gary Was Here, Ash Is A Loser!

This is my first Palletshipping fic, and it is short and sweet. I feel like if Gary and Ash were meant to be then Gary would admit it far before Ash.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Palletshipping or any of the characters, sorry to disappoint.

* * *

"Gary was here, Ash is a loser!"

When Ash sees this note hastily scratched into the street sign, Gary knows he will flip. Gary has seen the boy react to many incidents in the past and he can almost imagine exactly how the young pokemon trainer will react to the note.

He probably won't notice it at first, he'll just lean in and read the sign. Then, the words will catch his attention and he'll squint as he reads the words out loud. He sticks out his butt a little when he leans and Gary always has to remind himself to keep his eyes where they belong.

After Ash reads the sign, the words won't register at first, and his face will twist in confusion for the briefest of seconds. Then it will be replaced with anger as Ash's mini temper tantrum begins.

Gary squeezes his eyes shut as he pictures the stomping feet and swinging arms accompanied with loud complaints about Gary this and Gary that while his face continues to grow redder by the second. His nose will scrunch up and not even his red-headed friend will have the right words to calm him down.

Gary shakes his head to clear the image and retreats from the sign with a small sigh. Maybe one day he will be able to tell Ash how he really feels, but for now, he is satisfied, even getting an angry rise out of the future pokemon master is better than nothing.

* * *

Short, sweet, to the point, and gosh I think Gary would crush on Ash forever before saying anything.

If you guys are interested, I could write more drabbles and just post them as more chapters to this story.


	2. Pallet Town

Well, I liked what I saw, and honestly these are too fun to not continue. Thanks for all of the reviews!

I am currently watching the anime through, so when I see something that I like I'll add a drabble about it. This is from right before episode 4.

Disclaimer: Ash may eventually become the greatest pokemon master, but I will never be the owner of Pokemon.

* * *

"Squirtle use bubble!" Gary's voice echoes through the vast forest as his squirtle jumps back and forth, getting closer to the weakened metapod.

The owner of the metapod is a young samurai with heavy armor and a bug catching net strapped to his back. As he watches the bubbles fly from the small turtle pokemon's mouth he realizes this match is just about over.

"Metapod use harden!" The metapod obeys it's master and it's body glows as it attempts to make it's body as hard as steel. However, metapod is weak from the rest of the battle and finds itself rolled onto its back as the bubbles blast into its side.

The samurai walks over to his now unconscious metapod, a sad smile on his face. "That was a great battle."

Gary calls back his squirtle with a brief nod of approval and a grin. "It certainly was."

Behind him, Gary's cheerleaders erupt into an explosion of celebration and excitement.

"Excuse me young trainer, but where are you from?" The samurai cradles his metapod to his chest as he asks his questions, genuinely curious.

"Pallet Town," Gary's response is curt as he wishes to think more about his future than his past. "I'll go back there one day when I am a pokemon master." Gary glances over his shoulder, hiding the mix of expressions that crossed his face from the other trainer. "I should probably get going."

Gary goes to walk away, but only takes one step before turning back. "If you see another trainer from Pallet Town, you should challenge him to a battle. He's a moron, a loudmouth, a know it all, and will probably get himself killed before he even reaches this forest…" Gary trails off, not wanting to say much more to this person whom he just met. "Anyway, you should challenge him, he's probably grown quite strong since leaving Pallet Town."

The samurai nods silently and watches in confusion as the brown haired boy rejoins his entourage. All he knows is he is excited to meet this other boy from Pallet Town.

* * *

I think this one was a little longer. I definitely think Gary would recommend the samurai from episode 4 to battle Ash, and of course he has to do it in a cute Gary-like way.

So yea… this is now going to be a drabble collection.


	3. Stargazing

Hey everyone, I'm back with another short story which I hope will entertain you and tingle your senses.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys sure do make me happy.

Disclaimer: Among other things, I do not own Pokemon.

In this story I'd say they are around 7.

* * *

As long as Gary can remember, Ash Ketchum has been an integral part of his life. The two were the best of friends and would play together almost every day during their childhood. They would climb the mountain next to the town and stay up there all day, pretending to be pokemon and playing games like hide and seek or tag.

As the sun goes down Ash uses up the last of his energy and plops down at the peak of the mountain, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear as the sun dips behind the horizon. Gary sits down next to him, laying back as stars start to twinkle in the sky.

"The stars look pretty good tonight don't they Ashy-boy?"

There is a long pause and Gary rolls his head to look at his friend. Ash is still facing upwards, but his eyes have slid shut and the slightest snore is escaping through his lips.

Gary's expression softens and he sits up slowly, for once letting his thoughts roam free about the boy lying next to him. Gary turns so he is facing the boy and brings one hand up, brushing Ash's bangs out of his face softly. The future pokemon trainer snoozes on, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Gary moves his hand down Ash's face, he's always been curious what the smaller boy's face feels like. He runs three fingers down Ash's cheek, enjoying the softness and wondering why he's never done this before. Then he remembers, Ash doesn't know how he feels, and he probably never will.

* * *

Aww poor 7 year old Gary, I feel so bad for his unrequited feelings.


	4. Missing You

Hey guys I'm back again with more Gary loving fun, I think part of the charm of writing these is they are short, and that's all right. There isn't any pressure for me to come up with 1500 words once I start writing.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The beer commercial I'm watching right now is super distracting, maybe Pokemon will become mine while I'm watching, but on second thought, maybe not.

* * *

The Orange Islands are perfect. They are sunny and beautiful, surrounded by an ocean that seems to be never ending. Naval Island is no exception to this and as Ash steps off of his Lapras and onto dry land he can't help but soak in the warm sun.

Ash twists his head slowly and can make out a large mountain with a small building resting at its peak. There is a sign adorning the top of the building that reads, "Gym."

Misty and Tracey climb off of Lapras to join the future pokemon master as he surveys the island. Ash is still focused on the sign, thinking about the last time he stood in front of a gym.

"Do you remember when we were at the Viridian Gym?" Ash turns towards Misty, his expression stretched in a bright grin.

Misty nods thoughtfully, "That was a weird battle, I can't believe Gary lost to team rocket."

"Oh yea Gary was there! Do you think he is here now?" Ash spins around; spinning to make sure Gary isn't secretly standing behind him. "That would be so like Gary, to say he isn't coming but then show up anyway." Ash's eyebrows furrow together angrily, but he can't help but admit that he feels a slight warmth in his chest at the thought that his rival would follow him all the way to the Orange Islands.

Misty shakes her head but stays silent as Ash's hands curl into fists and he huffs to himself for a few moments. He quickly realizes that Gary is in fact not there and hunches slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a huff.

"Damnit, that Gary!" Ash feels disappointment wash through him and quickly shakes it away, grunting and stalking away from his friends.

Tracey has been silent through the whole exchange, and now he turns questioningly towards Misty. "What was that all about?"

Misty smiles slightly as she thinks back to her time in Kanto, "Well… Gary is Ash's rival from back in Kanto, and he decided to pass on the Orange Islands."

"So he misses him?"

"Yup."

* * *

There we go, a little less crazy shipping, a little more from Ash's lovely POV.

Well drop a review please!


	5. Five Words

Here we are switching up the POV once again; this one is from Professor Oak. Thanks to everyone for the reviews last chapter, we reached a new high!

Disclaimer: I wish I had a Master Ball, maybe then I could trade Satoshi for the Pokemon series, however as it stands I am not in possession of either of these things, sadness…

* * *

Professor Oak figured out pretty quickly that the longer Ash was on his journey, the more frequently he called to check up on his pokemon. They would only talk for a few minutes, usually about whichever pokemon Ash was inquiring about on that certain day.

"Is Muk eating his food again?"

"Has Krabby mastered his bubblebeam yet?"

"How are my Tauros doing?"

Oak always answers the young trainer's eager questions. Then, when the conversation starts to lull he waits patiently for the five words that always seem to slip through Ash's lips.

"Have you heard from Gary?" Ash's eyes shine as he asks the question, and you can feel your lips curve up into a smile.

"Why yes I have, I spoke to him yesterday; he seems to be doing well on his journey." Oak watches as Ash's smile grows even large if that's even possible. Then he drops the topic, almost as if he never asked in the first place.

"Alright, well I've gotta take off Professor, talk to you later."

As Oak hangs up the phone with the future pokemon master, he can't help but to think about the one thing he forgot to mention to the young hat wearer.

"_Hey Gramps, how is my Muk doing?"_

"_Is my Machop still growing stronger by the day?"_

"_Have you heard from Ash?"_

* * *

This was fun, I'm glad I wrote this!


	6. Spying

So sorry about all the neglect that's been going on.

Have you guys ever heard of Homestuck? It's a web comic, and it's kind of addicting. But I still love you guys and I'm sorry about how long it's been.

Disclaimer: Even though I can sing the whole poke-rap from memory, I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"_Good guys win every once in a while. Full grown men get to learn from a child. Now and then, just when you think it won't happen again. The good guys win."_

_-Good Guys Win, Jimmy Buffet_

Gary didn't mean to spy on his rival; he was simply looking for wild pokemon when he happened upon the cocky trainer. Yup that's it, just a coincidence.

Regardless of the reasoning, Gary is now crouched behind a bush, trying to deny the creepiness of his situation. Ash is surrounded by his usual two friends, plus some kid that Gary has never seen before, but frankly doesn't care about.

"Bellsprout!" Ashs's shout cuts through the trees, and his friends yell as well. This is puzzling, Ash has never had a bellsprout, and if Gary remembers correctly his two friends are water and rock trainers. The new member seems to be almost in tears by this point, it must be his.

_Why are they helping that brat?_ Gary narrows his eyes as Ash reaches forward to pat the stranger on the shoulder, shooting him a reassuring smile.

"We'll find it!"

The small boy smiles back, and the group continues through the woods, their voices echoing off the trees until they disappear from Gary's sight.

Gary stands up with a grunt and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Ash is too soft; he should be focused on training his pokemon not helping random boys in the woods. He begins his trek back to the nearest village, and if he happens to see a bellsprout he'll point it in the right direction.

* * *

So yes Gary is a creeper?


End file.
